Split Second
by tkmemmott
Summary: The team has a new case but it hits closer to home for one Liaison. When an event from Paige's past comes back to haunt her, will the team have time to save not only students at UCLA from a bomb threat but also their beloved friend and coworker? Rating K for some language but not too bad. Some Waige fluff but not alot
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N Alright guys here is my latest story! I'm really proud of it and I hope you all like it too. These will be about 4-5 chapters long. This is pre-Waige but those feelings are there they just refuse to acknowledge them. Also these will be shorter chapters then my usual ones (sorry)_**

 ** _There will be some Waige fluff closer to the end of the story so stay tuned._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

"Where is she?"

"Calm down, Walter." Cabe instructed.

"Don't tell me to calm down, where the hell is she?"

Walter knew he was beginning to panic but he had to know she was okay, he had to know that he didn't just kill the love of his life. Paige had to be okay.

"Walter, the doctors are taking care of her. Freaking out isn't going to do Paige any good." Toby stepped up and placed one hand on Walter's shoulder. "Paige is a fighter. She'll be okay."

"That's not fact." Walter responded. He didn't care about speculation, he needed to know the facts and only the facts.

"Walter you freaking out is only going to delay finding justice for Paige. Get your head in the game and let's find the SOB that did this." Happy finally spoke.

Walter knew that they were right but he couldn't stop worrying about Paige. It was his fault after all that she was in the hospital.

"Walter, go find this guy and make him pay for this. I'll stay here and let you know guys know when there's news." Cabe ordered.

"Yeah…Yeah okay." Walter agreed. "Sly I want you to stay here as well. We'll call if we need anything."

With that the team left to find the man that did this to Paige.

* * *

The day started out like any other day. The team were all at their desks working on their own individual projects when Cabe entered the garage.

"Let's go team. We have a case." Cabe yelled as he made his way over to the screens. "Walter, open the email I sent you before I got here."

Within seconds the file, that had been sent to Walter, was now on the display screens.

"Homeland got a call from an unknown number about twenty minutes again from a bomber threatening to have a bomb somewhere on the UCLA campus."

"What are the demands?" Toby asked.

"They haven't made any." Cabe said seriously. "Paige, do you know anyone by the name of Jonathan Mathers?"

"What?" Paige hadn't heard that name in a long time. "What does John have to do with this?"

"The bomber mentioned you and Mr. Mathers and no one else. How much can you tell me about Mathers?"

Everyone turned and looked at Paige. "Um John and I went to high school together. We dated during his senior year, my junior year. Then he headed off to college and we broke up. I don't really know much more about him then who he was in high school."

"Did he go to school at UCLA?" Walter asked.

"Um yeah I think so. He went to the University of Michigan on a football scholarship and then I think he transferred to UCLA the next year." Paige was so confused. "I'm sorry Cabe but why did the bomber bring up me and John? What do we have to do with anything?"

"Mathers, from what I could find, works as the football coach at UCLA. But that was the only connection I could find. As for you I have no idea what you have to do with this." Cabe answered.

"Cabe do you have the bomb threat recorded?" Walter asked.

"Yeah it's in the file." Cabe answered.

Walter made a few clicks on his laptop then came a robotic voice over the audio system:

 _"_ _UCLA will get an unexpected new hole somewhere in their campus. I will call with my demands when the team Paige Dineen works for becomes involved in the case. Ms. Dineen when you listen to this remember our old friend Jonathan Mathers. It's about time someone pays for their sins."_

Then the line went dead. Paige could feel everyone's eyes were on her. She had her suspicions about what this could be about, but maybe…no. No, that wasn't what this was all about.

"Paige is there any way that Mathers could be the bomber."

"No, not the John I knew." Paige shook her head. "Sure John was a jock but he was one of the nicest guys I've ever met. No way."

"If Paige says there's no chance then I believe her." Walter stated.

"Paige when was the last time you saw Mathers?" Toby asked.

"I don't know maybe thirteen, fourteen years ago?"

"A lot can happen in thirteen years." Happy pointed out.

"Happy has a point, 197. I think we need to do a bit more research on Coach Mathers." Toby suggested. "And Paige I think you should sit down and draw up every memory of your time with Mathers. Anything could help."

"Okay if you think it'll help." Paige agreed.

"I'll come with you." Cabe suggested. "The rest of the team I need you to think of the most logical place to put the bomb. Come on Paige."

As the rest of the team worked Paige and Cabe were in the back. Paige was trying to think of every memory she had of John.

"Wait why don't you just go to John and ask him why this is happening?" Paige asked.

"We would, if we could find him." Cabe answered. "He didn't show up to the team's football practice this morning and his wife said he left that morning at the same time he does every day."

"He's missing?" Paige began to worry, even though she hadn't seen him in years she still worried about her old boyfriend. "Shouldn't we be trying to find him? What if he's in danger?"

"I know but we need to worry about the bomb right now." Cabe knew that that wasn't ideal but their top priority had to be those kids at the college.

"I know."

"I found something!" Walter yelled from his desk.

Paige and Cabe walked into the office area to see what Walter had found.

"I hacked into Mathers laptop and discovered an email from an unknown sender instructing him to go to the football field at UCLA, it also has a picture of whom I can only assume are his wife and child with a threat." Walter then looked cautiously up to Paige.

"I told you he couldn't be involved in this." Paige began to get scared. "This bomber threatened his family!"

"I know Paige. We'll figure this out." Walter promised her. "Cabe send someone to Mrs. Mathers and have them bring her and her son here. If we know where they are we can make sure that they are safe."

"On it." With that Cabe walked to the back of the garage to make a phone call.

Paige was about to ask how she could help the team when her phone rang, indicating that she just got an email. She pulled it out of her pocket and noticed the email was from someone she didn't know. She questioned whether or not to tell the team but she decided to read it and if she felt like she should she would tell the team after she read it.

Paige opened the email and the first thing she noticed was a picture of Ralph at his school and he was wearing the exact same thing that he had worn to school today. Paige began to panic but read the email.

 _"_ _Paige Dineen, by now you are aware that I have Jonathan Mathers. I am certain you are also aware of why. I know you're not stupid and you wouldn't have told the team Scorpion because you didn't want your reputation with the team on the line. If you wish to keep your past in the past and your son Ralph safe you will come to Kovelskys. You will not tell anyone in your team where you are going. If I even think there's a chance that you told a single person about this email I will kill not only your son but Jonathan Mathers wife and son as well. Don't worry about where to go when you get to Kovelskys, just wait."_

Paige knew she didn't have a choice. She didn't really care about her and John's past coming out but she couldn't allow anything to happen to innocent people, especially her son.

"Paige, are you okay?" Walter had watched Paige read the email and could tell something was wrong.

"Yeah, Ralph just got in trouble at school again. I have to head down there."

"Okay, we have everything handled here."

Before Paige left however she walked over to her desk, pulled out a clean piece of paper and wrote a single name. She knew it had to be him. That event was the only event from her past with John that would cause all of this. She just hopped that Walter would see it in time.

* * *

"Hey we have an incoming call from an unknown number." Happy called.

"Answer it but make sure we get it recorded." Walter ordered.

Happy clicked a few buttons then answered the phone. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Team Scorpion, I have placed exactly two bombs on campus. You have exactly two hours to figure out where they are and disarm them before they go off. As for Jonathan Mathers, if you want to save him you will send Walter O'Brien to the address that you will receive once you finish tracing this number. He will come alone or the bombs will be set off and Mathers will die. As for Paige Dineen, I suggest you keep better track of your employees Mr. O'Brien."_

The phone call was silent for a while until they heard a scream. Walter knew right away that it was Paige.

* * *

Paige drove to Kovelsky's, as instructed, and waited. She heard the back door on the driver's side of the car open. She knew better then to turn around, her fears were confirmed when she felt the barrel of a gun on the back of her head.

"Drive." A gruff voice ordered. Paige hadn't heard this man's voice in over 13 years, except now there was something different, something harsh. "Dineen I swear to God if you don't drive I'll shoot you right here, right now."

Paige heard a click and she knew that it could only mean that he chambered a bullet.

"O…Okay," Paige stuttered out. She started her car and pulled out of the parking lot, following the man's instructions.

* * *

"Walter you have to calm down." Toby instructed.

"That psychopath has Paige, I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing." Walter yelled. He had to do something. He had to save Paige.

"Walter, we don't even have an address yet." Toby informed the super genius. "Think, did Paige do or say anything before she left that might help?"

Walter sat and thought for a minute. Did she give any hints that might help them? Then he remembered her walking over to her desk and writing something.

Walter ran over to her desk and shuffled through the papers, she wrote something down before leaving, he knew he had seen her do…

"Ah ha." Walter said as he found the paper. "Sly check the name Aaron Reynolds."

Walter walked over to Sly's desk and waited for the answer.

"Aaron Reynolds is 52, he lives in Santa Barbara. Isn't that where Paige grew up?"

"Yeah, but keep going."

"Okay, Reynolds works for a high school, he also has two kids. One Paige's age and another one five years younger. The son Paige's age, name is Christopher."

"Go to his file." Walter ordered.

Sly nodded and began working on his computer.

"Christopher Reynolds is 32, wait a second…" Sly stopped to read something then turned to face Walter. "Walter, I think you should read this yourself."

* * *

Walter couldn't believe what he had just read in Christopher Reynolds file. Why hadn't Paige told them? It's obvious that, that was what caused all of this.

"Walter our clock on the bombs are winding down. What should we do?" Sly asked.

Walter had to think, there were lives on the line here and the only thing he could think about was Paige and saving her.

"Okay, I need you three to get down to UCLA. This guy was a chemistry teacher so he has the ability to make bombs. He went after the coach of the football team. Look around the field, everything that has to do with sports. Talk to the Dean of the college and campus security. Find out if anything suspicious activity has been noticed. Sly get into the security cameras and look for anything that might be useful." Walter turned to Cabe. "You'll need to go with them and flash your badge around. See if that gets people talking faster." Walter ran his hand through his hair. "We have exactly one hour and forty-nine minutes to find and disarm these bombs."

Walter turned back to Sly. "Sly, I need to talk to you before you guys leave."

Walter and Sly walked up the stairs and into the loft.

Walter waited for the door to be completely shut before he spoke," What you read about Paige does not leave your mouth, ever." Walter ordered. "The rest of the team will not find out, do you understand?"

"Walter, you know how bad I am at keeping secretes." Sly pointed out.

"Yeah and I also know that you don't like invading people's privacy, especially Paige's. That information is private and no one else needs to know."

"Okay," Sly agreed. "Walter, if we're going to UCLA, where are you going?"

"I have to find Paige."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Hey everyone I'm sorry I know it's been a while...I have been super swamped at work lately and it doesn't look like it'll be letting up any time soon so please bare with me and understand if I don't update very fast, I'm trying I promise. Anyway here you go, I hope you enjoy :D**_

Chapter 2

Paige was instructed to go to a parking lot with only one vehicle in it.

"Get out."

Paige complied and got out of her car but before she could do anything else she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, and then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

When Paige came to she was blindfolded and her hands were tied behind her back. She was also sitting in a chair.

"Finally, you're awake." Came the same gruff voice that Paige knew was Aaron Reynolds.

"Mr. Reynolds, what are you doing?" Paige asked, her voice was shaky.

"Shut up, Dineen!" Aaron ordered and he placed something in Paige's mouth so she couldn't speak, then with a sickening tone said," I think it's time we call Scorpion. Don't you?"

Paige listened intently to what Aaron was saying on the phone. She heard him mention UCLA, then John, then Walter and finally her. Aaron stopped talking for a few seconds then Paige felt the object being taken out of her mouth and then a sharp pain in her left leg. She couldn't help but scream from the pain.

Paige heard Aaron chuckle. She felt his face next to hers and he whispered in her ear. "Now let's see if your team really are geniuses."

The room was silent except for Aaron's footsteps, then a door opened and closed.

There was no sound for a few minutes except Paige's harsh breath as she tried to fight back the tears.

"Paige?" came a voice, he sounded weak.

"John?" Paige tried to keep her tone even but failed when she left out an involuntary cry from the pain.

"Are you okay? What did he do?" John sounded concerned.

"I uh I can't be sure but I think he um stabbed me."

"Oh god," Paige could hear the concern in John's voice. "Paige I'm so sorry."

"John don't…" Paige didn't really know what to say. She honestly didn't think she would ever have to think about that night again. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, you and I both know that we wouldn't be here if I hadn't been such an idiot back in high school."

"Jonathon listen to me, what happened back then was a tragedy but it's not your fault. If anyone is to blame it's Chris and you and I both know it."

"That might be true but Reynolds blames us."

"I know." Paige nodded, "He has since that night."

* * *

Paige and John remained fairly quiet. Neither one knew how long Aaron was gone but both became scared when they heard the door open.

"Well, I just saw your team of so called geniuses running around UCLA campus, Paige. They only have an hour left to find the bombs or it's lights out of you two and a whole bunch of UCLA students." Aaron had a sickening tone to his voice.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way." Paige knew that it probably wouldn't work but she had to try something, anything.

"Oh shut up, you and I both know that's not going to work on me." Aaron spat. "It's time you two pay for what you did to my son!"

"Oh come on Reynolds, we all know that you don't know the full story. You never took the time to learn what really happened. You just thought it would be easier to blame Paige and I. We weren't the ones driving." John tried to tell him.

"Would you like a knife in your leg too Mathers?" Reynolds was becoming very agitated. "Fine, you can have one."

Paige's heart began to pound. "Mr. Reynolds, please think about what you are doing. It's not worth it."

Then Paige heard John scream.

* * *

"Walter that's out of the question. You're not going to try and find Paige alone." Cabe was furious when Walter informed the team of his plan to find Paige.

"Cabe I'm not asking for your permission. I have to find Paige and you heard the bomber no one can go with me or he'll kill them. It's only logical that you go to UCLA and find the bomb while I find Paige and Mathers."

"I can't allow you to do this Walter. What if it's a trap?"

"We don't have time to argue this Cabe."

"You have an obligation to this team to work at finding these bombs."

"I have an obligation to Paige!" Walter lost it. "It's my job to keep each member of this team safe and I have failed. I have to get her back."

The room went silent. Everyone knew about Walter's feelings for Paige, except for maybe Walter himself, and they knew that this was something he had to do.

"Fine, but you keep a comm in at all times, don't take it out for anything." Cabe gave in. "And if anything feels fishy you leave right away."

"Fine." Walter agreed then he looked down at his watch. "You guys need to go. We're running out of time."

The whole team walked out of the garage, leaving Walter alone in the garage to figure out how to find Paige.

After a few minutes of hacking into various governmental companies, Walter was able to track the number. He scribbled down the address and left without a second thought.

* * *

The team arrived at UCLA campus and began their search. They narrowed down the possibility of where the bombs could be and had them evacuated.

"This is feeling like a wild goose chase." Happy slammed her hand down on a desk. "We have half an hour left and we have no idea where the damn bombs could be. I suggest we spend that time evacuating everyone off campus and getting the hell out of here."

"That's not an option." Came Walter's voice over the comm. "If the bombs go off we are most likely killing Paige and Mathers. That's not an option."

"Well maybe you need to narrow down your search of finding Paige."

"I'm about two minutes out from the address, Happy. Calm down and find those bombs." Walter barked.

"Walt maybe Happy's right. We have no idea where these bombs could be or if there are even any bombs here. We've had Sly looking over every security tape and there's nothing on them that will help. I think our best bet is to evacuate everyone."

"This is not a democracy. Find the damn bombs, that's an order from your boss." With that all communication, on Walter's end, stopped.

* * *

Walter pulled up to a mostly empty parking lot. The only vehicle in the lot was Paige's car. He quickly jumped out of his car and ran over to the vehicle. There was no one in sight and the only thing in her car was a folded up, white piece of paper that read:

 _Walter O'Brien, if you wish to save Ms. Dineen and Mr. Mathers you will tell your team to stand down. They will not find or disarm any of the bombs. If they do I will kill Dineen and Mathers and send you there dead bodies._

 _I know you know who I am and why I'm doing this. So you will also know that I have no problem following up on my threat. What Paige Dineen and Jonathon Mathers did to my son is unforgivable and it's time they pay for what they have done._

 _After you fold up this piece of paper and place it back in the car you will receive a call from me with instructions on how to save these people. However, if you wish to save those on campus I won't complain. I'll even give you the location of the bombs._

 _Make your choice O'Brien will it be Paige Dineen or innocent young adults? Remember the clock is ticking._

Walter read the letter over the comm so that the team could hear it. He had no idea what to do.

"Walter, we don't have time to evacuate everyone now. I don't think we have a choice. You have to get the location of the bombs." Cabe's voice came over the comm.

"Walter, Cabe's right." Toby's voice sounded in Walter's ear. "We'll find Paige, but right now we have bombs on our hands."

Walter's head was telling him one thing and his heart was screaming another. Walter couldn't help but think that Paige would know the right answer. Not that that helped him right now.

"Walter, we are running out of time." Cabe barked. "Now this is an order, find the location of those bombs."

"Fine." Walter answered simply. He folded back up the note and placed it in the car. Not thirty seconds later did his phone ring.

* * *

"Paige, do you uh do you have any kids?" John asked. He needed to get his mind off of the knife currently sticking out of his leg.

"Yeah, I have a son. His name is Ralph."

"I have a son too, his name is Chris and my wife is pregnant."

"Chris after?" Paige couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah," John answered before Paige finished her question. "No matter what Aaron does, Chris was still a good guy and my best friend. What happened to him that night…"

"I know John," Paige felt the tears coming to her eyes. The memory of that night came flooding back to Paige, the laughter and fun. The night was supposed to be a celebration then everyone's world came crashing down in a matter of seconds. She remembered the jarring impact and she saw flashes of John holding Chris in his arms. She could still feel the hot tears running down her face as she called out in the night for help. She couldn't help but think if only Chris hadn't….

"Have you been home recently?" John's voice brought Paige out of her remembrance.

"No," Paige answered. "I'm not on very good terms with people over there."

"I uh saw your dad last week."

"Oh."

"Paige can I ask you something?"

"John, we're being held captive by our high school chemistry teacher. I don't think you need my permission." That caused both of them to laugh a little.

John cleared his throat, "What happened between you and your family?"

Paige was quiet for a few seconds. This whole being held captive thing was bring back a lot of crap from her past that she preferred not to think about. "I…I got pregnant."

"Let me guess, Drew Baker?"

"The one and only." Paige confirmed. "God I was such an idiot."

"Did you two ever marry?"

"Ha no, we moved around then before I had Ralph we decided to move to LA and stay here while he went off and played baseball and you know cheated on me."

Before John could respond the door opened and they heard footsteps.

"Well Paige your team seem to be a bit stuck and they only have ten more minutes." Paige could tell that Aaron was standing next to her. She could feel his face right next to her ear. "You wanna know a secret? Mr. O'Brien has left you here to die."

Aaron let out a cold laugh.

* * *

 ** _A/N What do you think? Let me know what you think Paige and John's big secret is..._**


End file.
